<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With the rain as witness by Edge_sama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728019">With the rain as witness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama'>Edge_sama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Kiss under the rain, Safe For Work, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing for the Deckerstar Network's Valenteam Celebration based in the fic "Unwritten hearts" by Sunalso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TDN's 2020 Valenteam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With the rain as witness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717024">Unwritten Hearts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort">Gort</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso">sunalso</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>